Mano indiscreta
by Pitukel
Summary: Quien hubiera imaginado que por una simple e infantil broma como esa entre un amigo a otro, buscando conseguir unas risas y pasarlo bien un rato, terminara originando semejante situación por la inesperada aparición de un tercero. Se acabaron las bromas de ese estilo sin duda, todos terminaron escarmentados incluso sin verse envueltos en la travesura.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mí y vuestro disfrute personal.**

 **Pareja principal:**

− **Gaara/Hinata**

 **Advertencias de este capítulo:**

 **−Universo Alternativo- The last.**

 **−OoC, aunque espero que no se me haya colado nada.**

 **Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El sol abrasador del verano pegaba con fuerza en la aldea, nunca rivalizaría con el calor inhumano de sus aliados del viento, pero para quien se encontrara entrenando en ese momento, la quemazón era pesada y cansina. Las gotas de sudor y la sensación de llevar una roca enorme sobre la espalda era horrorosa, pero bueno, ayudaba más delo que muchos creían a la resistencia física para un futuro.

Un grito femenino y seco se escuchó entre la espesa maleza del verdor que rodeaba la villa seguido del sonido de la madera crujir y astillarse, se apoyó en sus rodillas con sus manos lastimadas buscando recuperar el aliento, jadeando con falta de aire con los ojos cerrados por sentir de repente un poco mareada.

Se sentó despacio en el césped húmedo por el agua de la cascada, suspirando con comodidad al caerle pequeñas gotas en la piel expuesta de su ropa, refrescándola tras cuatro horas de duro entrenamiento bajo el sol.

Tomó aire y abrió los ojos viendo los surcos de luz colarse entre las ramas de los arboles cercanos y el revoloteo elegante de unas cuantas mariposas alrededor de un grupo de azaleas silvestres de colores. Sonriendo por la calmada vista y el relajante sonido de la cascada sobre el agua inmóvil del lago.

Se colocó de rodillas en la orilla del agua y, echándose el pelo para atrás, llenó sus manos para beber y saciar su creciente sed por el arduo esfuerzo físico, el mismo que se mostraba en los diez postes de madera destrozados y esparcidos por los alrededores de su zona designada al estar perfeccionando sus técnicas personales.

−Que fresca esta, que maravilla- suspiró otra vez mojando su cuello y nuca un poco.

Se echó agua también en su faz enrojecido por el sobre esfuerzo a si misma al ver su reflejo en la superficie cristalina, eliminándose al instante el sudor de la cara y hacer disminuir el rubor de su rostro.

Sonrió por la bajo viendo reflejado en lo alto de la cascada un perro grande con un hombre vestido de negro sobre dicho animal, mirándola desde arriba. No se asustó cuando las dos figuras desaparecieron de vista y corriendo viró con una risa a su espalda, moviendo la mano en forma de saludo amistoso.

−Buenos días, Kiba- bajo la cabeza cuando el gran can se tumbó a su lado, con la cabeza en su regazo pidiendo atención, moviendo veloz la cola cuando empezó a rascarle tras las orejas – Hola a ti también, Akamaru.

Su compañero de equipo se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, bufando con molestia y expresión disconforme.

−Joder, no hay quien te asuste, es imposible- se quejó tumbándose sobre el pasto con gesto infantil.

−Es difícil pillar desprevenido a un usuario con el byakugan- sonrió alegre viendo que le daba a espalda murmurando algo sobre injusticia en las líneas de sangre en los clanes de Konoha − y menos si te veo reflejado en el agua.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada risueña tapando su boca con su mano libre al verlo por el rabillo del ojo ponerse en pie como un resorte, como si le hubiese dado una pequeña descarga.

−¡Tramposa!- le juzgó señalándole con el dedo y alterándose como un animal ofendido al percibir como ensanchaba los hombros y erguía por completo la espalda −¡Eso no vale!

−No he hecho nada para que me acuses –con valor le sacó la lengua aunque sus mejillas adquirieran un leve tono rosa por dicha acción – Tú eres malo haciendo bromas.

Kiba le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo haciéndose pasar por ofendido, de manera dramática, en broma y continuaron hablando un poco mientras los músculos de ella terminaban de tomar un descanso que le permitiera poder ir a casa y asearse en condiciones antes de ir ante Kakashi para poder decirle el número de postes de entrenamiento que había destrozado sin querer, otra vez, y que debían de reponer. Hoy se había pasado de la raya entrenando, aunque, no debía de extrañarse porque siempre sobrepasaba sus límites cuando entrenaba hasta quedar apenas capaz de sostenerse en pie.

Faltaría Shino para estar el grupo, el antiguo grupo ocho, completo, como hacía tiempo que no se reunían desde que todos subieron de rango tras la guerra. Ya eran pocas las veces a las que iban en misiones en conjunto los tres porque el Aburame enseñaba en la academia y su padre a la vez le enseñaba como ser un futuro cabeza de familia cuando ya no pudiera hacerlo él mismo, Kiba debía de hacerse cargo de su clan desde que su madre dijo que ya estaba demasiado vieja para llevar ese peso sobre la espalda y ella misma ayudando a Hanabi con los Hyûga al haber renunciado al título de heredera porque nunca quiso en verdad ese título ni posición.

Ahora solo iban a misiones por separado de rastreo en busca de desertores de la guerra que se escondían en viejas bases abandonadas en el subsuelo o de fugitivos que estaban en contra de la paz establecida entre las cinco grandes naciones que ahora reinaba desde hace un año.

Al tiempo que el castaño le contaba cómo le había ido el día en el criadero de los cachorros, ella se estiró disfrutando del dulce crujido de su espalda y de la sensación de cosquilleo que otorgaba. Recolocándose el pelo que se echó atrás para no mojárselo al lavarse la cara, se dio cuenta al rozarse el cuello que le faltaba algo que siempre se quitaba cuando iba a entrenar por miedo a perderlo.

Abrió la pequeña mochila conectada a su cinturón obi, rebuscando entre sus cosas ese trozo de tela suave que envolvía una de sus posesiones más preciadas desde que terminó la gran batalla y pudo respirar tranquila en casa. Ese regalo precioso que le hizo su padre ante la alegría de verla con vida.

El collar preferido de su madre.

Desenvolvió el pequeño pañuelo blanco dejando ver un pequeño relicario de elegante oro blanco con incrustaciones aguamarina, abriendo el delicado cierre para ver unas viejas fotos de su hermana y ella misma siendo pequeñas. Se sentía bien sabiendo que su madre las tuvo a ellas en cada momento de su corta vida.

−Bonito collar, ¿es nuevo? Nunca te lo he visto antes.

−No es nuevo, es un regalo de mi padre que mantenía guardado – casi lloró cuando se lo concedió sabiendo que su padre tampoco tenía muchos objetos con los que recordar a su esposa y uno de ellos se lo regaló de todas maneras alegando que también tenía derecho de tener algo con la que recordarla.

No sabía lo mucho que había significado para ella que le diera ese relicario, se lo hizo saber con el mayor abrazo que alguna vez pudo haberle dado a su progenitor, y que éste se lo hubiera devuelto como fue en ese caso.

−¿Te lo pongo? –dijo al verla intentar recogerse el pelo en un moño desordenado para ponerse el collar. Viéndola teniendo problemas porque se le escapaban todos los mechones al tenerlo tan lacio.

−Sí, gracias – se soltó el pelo para sostenerlo mejor con una de sus manos para que a su compañero de equipo no tuviera dificultades al tener ambas manos de por medio. Alzó su pelo exponiendo su cuello y bajando un poco la cabeza sin ver la sonrisa traviesa en los ojos negros y salvajes de su amigo tomando el collar de su pequeña palma.

−Te lo pondré si me lo quitas – al escuchar eso, dejó su pelo caer y mecerse a un lado cuando giró la cabeza para mirarlo con sorpresa, llevando las manos a su pecho preocupada al levantarse en gran perro de su regazo e ir junto a su amo para que este se montara encima –Vamos, Akamaru.

Se levantó veloz del césped, sin importarle si tenía restos de hierba pegados en la ropa, extendiendo la mano con suplica y comenzando a caminar ligera al verlos a ellos andar hacía atrás.

−Por favor, devuélvemelo, es un collar muy importante para mí – corrió adelante con la misma mano extendida de antes intentando arrebatarle el collar, pero se apartaron a un lado y trastabilló para no caer al suelo al parar de forma brusca.

−Si lo quieres ya sabes que hacer, quítamelo –a lomos de su compañero canino, emprendieron rumbo veloz por el bosque –¡Si no me lo quitas me lo quedaré yo!

−¡Es un recuerdo de mi madre, Kiba, por favor, dámelo! –lo siguió esquivando la maleza del frondoso bosque que en ese momento, como jamás pasó, odió que fuera un verdor tan basto y abundante porque le impedían tomarle terreno a Inuzuka –¡Es muy importante para mí, para!

−¡Motivo de más para que me lo quites!

Saltó entre ramas, recovecos entre de los troncos de los arboles aprovechando su baja estatura y agilidad para tomarle terreno, tomando tramos donde el musgo la haría deslizarse más deprisa, llevándole al fin una distancia de no más de cinco metros de Kiba. Hasta que el castaño hizo una técnica, ya bastante conocida para ella por verla en batalla y entrenamientos juntos, y trasformó a su camarada en sí mismo, haciendo unos rápidos zigzags entre ellos para despistarla y tomar caminos separados. Activó el ojo blanco, notando sus venas marcarse en su faz para, en una veloz mirada periférica de los alrededores, comprobar el patrón de chakras y descubrir cuál era el verdadero.

Mordió su labio al verlo entrar por las puertas de la aldea, sabiendo que tendría que tener cuidado para no llevarse a ningún aldeano de por medio en la persecución por recuperar su colgante. Por lo que, con el byakugan activado, los sentidos agudizados y llevando energía a sus piernas, se acercó en un inesperado esprín rozando con sus dedos la cadena.

Sorprendido por su aparición súbita, notando el roce de su mano en su puño al escaparse de su agarre al saltar hacia el lateral de una pared, también afiló sus sentidos.

Dos borrones marrón y negro se veían pasar entre calles y tejados por los habitantes que solo tenían tiempo a sentir el leve roce del aire al pasar veloces a su lado. Solo los ojos expertos y entrenados de los ninjas a su nivel y los anbus escondidos protegiendo la aldea de cualquier posible ataque eran los capaces de verles en una entretenida trifulca amistosa por recuperar algo que el otro le había quitado.

De un segundo a otro, desorientándola por lo que fuera a hacer el castaño por parar de golpe en mitad de una calle principal, tropezó deteniéndose a dos metros de él, que sonrió al ver su desconfianza en su rostro.

Alzó el collar como recordó en el pasado haber levantado su maestra los cascabeles cuando salió de la academia con su equipo creado al graduarse, la prueba final que ahora era convertido por Kiba en una pesada broma.

−Casi me lo quitas unas cuantas veces porque no te vi llegar, pero no pasara más –movió juguetón el collar de un lado a otro, incitándola a acercarse y arrebatárselo de la mano.

Lo intentó, y más de uno en la aldea podía dar fe de ello al verla esprintar cada vez que su colega la esquivaba y cambiaba el collar de una mano a otra o se lo ponía a distintas alturas y distancias. Obligándola a retorcerse cada vez que lo intentaba, correteando y saltando por toda la larga calle comercial, siendo el punto de curiosidad de todos los transeúntes por las suplicas que daba por tener de vuelta el recuerdo precioso de su madre y los niegos de parte de él entre carcajadas y burlas por no atraparle.

−¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? – sabía que la Hyûga podía hacerlo mejor, que se refrenaba para no chocar con nadie y hacer un daño innecesario a la gente que caminaba de todas direcciones en la calle –Estoy empezando a pensar que no quieres recuperarlo.

−M-me estoy enfadando, para de una vez y dámelo –advirtió nerviosa y apretando los puños al ver que su timidez al amenazarle, porque no acostumbraba a hacerlo, solo conseguía hacerle reír más y hacerla sentir menospreciada.

Había entrenado mucho, día y noche, hasta sangrar y tener que ir de vuelta a casa arrastrando los pies y sin poder mover al día siguiente, para dejar de ser vista como débil. Trabajado más que muchos de sus antiguos conocidos en la academia para alejar al olvido como siempre había sido vista por el resto.

Era una kunoichi capaz y por muy amigo que fuera, no dudaría en atacarlo si era necesario para recuperar el colgante si la avenida no estuviera llena de aldeanos. Si estuviera desierta no habría dudado en darle su merecido a Kiba por la broma de tal mal gusto y cruel que le estaba dando.

No se jugaban con los sentimientos de la gente. Como le decía su madre de pequeña, no les hagas a los demás, como no quieras ser tratada tú. Debería empezar a enseñárselo a él.

−Ya te he dicho que si lo quieres, quítamelo -movió el collar con la mano baja, a la altura de sus caderas como si fuera un péndulo − ¿O es que acaso no puedes?

Fue a responderle, otra vez, educadamente, que cesara con la broma y le diera lo que le pertenecía, pero, no sabía si para buena o mala suerte, ver a lo lejos con su gran visión nata, parados frente a un puesto de comida, a los hermanos de la arena mirándoles discutir.

De las pocas veces que esos tres venían juntos a la aldea por quien sabrá el motivo por el que el kazekage había salido de su aldea, tenía que ser hoy, cuando Inuzuka le quitaba algo en broma y no podía recuperarlo. Viendo que era el motivo de diversión de los dos hermanos mayores al observándoles hablar entre ellos señalándoles mientras se acechaban con toda intención, a ellos.

Agrió su siempre dulce mirada, temblándole la mandíbula de creciente rabia al escuchar los murmullos por lastima hacía ella de las personas que pasaban al lado de ella hablando por lo bajo.

Fue todo el colmo de la paciencia al ver a los tres pararse tras su amigo, a una distancia prudente mientras el castaño continuaba picándola con frases retadoras que tanto Temari como Kankuro encontraban entretenidas y sonreían expectantes a lo que haría. Intimidándose al ver al pelirrojo sin emitir sonido alguno ni hacer nada salvo cruzar los brazos y mirarla alzando una ceja.

−Pobre Hina, soy demasiado para ti- dijo con superioridad alzando la cabeza con orgullo.

Más eso fue lo único que pudo hacer, junto al parpadeo de los hermanos al verla desaparecer de la nada y verla de repente cara a cara con Kiba, sorprendiéndoles y dando un salto a un lado esquivando una patada.

No se esperaba que Hinata fuera a atacarle, ni que tras esa patada fallida esquivara su puño dirigido a su nariz. Se irguió en el suelo dejando las bromas a un lado para no comerse un ataque de su amiga, esquivando a duras penas, no porque no pudiera si no porque el rostro feroz de ella lo desequilibraba. Nunca lo miró con ira, lo despistaba, por lo menos no estaba usando chakra de ser así, cada ataque podría llevarlo al hospital en el mejor de los casos.

Los Sabaku tampoco se esperaron esa reacción tan agresiva, se esperaron un rubor que cubriera toda la cara de ella y se viera envuelta en un tartamudeo caótico. Nunca se imaginaron que luchara con semejantes ataques tan rápidos y hábiles. Podían ver por supuesto que no busca hacerle daño porque no sentían ningún ápice de energía fluir de ella.

Fue una gran demostración de elegancia, flexibilidad y precisión, nada menos de un miembro del famoso clan Hyûga, cada lucha de ellos era un espectáculo para los ojos. No se extrañaron de ver a los viandantes que pasaban cerca, o incluso a la distancia, quedarse mirando la exhibición que sin saberlo, estaban dando.

Dando un mortal hacía atrás, el castaño de mascas triangulares en las mejillas quedó parado a pocos tres metros de los hermanos, dándoles la espalda e incorporándose respirando con pesadez. No se esperó para nada eso, y por tanto, ahora que estaba agudizado, previó con facilidad el siguiente movimiento que pensaba hacer ella.

La vio lanzarse de un salto hacia delante, con la mano abierta para tomar el collar de su derecha cuando, justo a tiempo, rozando por segunda vez la cadena de oro, Inuzuka se apartó a un lado girando noventa grados sobre sí mismo.

Todo lo acontecido a continuación pareció pasar a cámara lenta y en el más pesado de los silencios para todos los allí presentes. Hinata no pudo parar por la velocidad que uso al tomar empuje en sus pies, ni menos aún cambiar la dirección de su brazo al no tener tiempo de reacción al estar tan cerca.

La mano sí que tomó algo, pero no fue el collar de su madre, porque de serlo no estaría blandito ni abultado.

Sus grandes ojos, abiertos de par en par, observaron su mano posada sobre la tela burdeos de una bragueta. Al levantar los ojos comprobaron, para horror y bochorno suyo, que dicha entrepierna no pertenecía a nadie más salvo al kazekage. El ex psicópata Gaara de la arena.

Chilló asustada, andando para atrás veloz y tropezando con sus propios pies al poner distancia, por suerte sin caer y hacer la situación peor. Aunque dudaba que pudiera empeorar.

Dios santo, le había tocado los bajos al kazekage, su mano había agarrado sin querer su entrepierna. Sintiendo su rostro arder, mareada de la desorbitada cantidad de sangre que estaba subiendo a su cabeza, se llevó la mano a la boca para no gritar de nuevo de la ansiedad. Bajando al instante la mano a uno de sus lados, más abochornada que antes al darse cuenta que se había llevado la mano con la que le había tocado a los labios.

¡Era un tacto indirecto demasiado sucio para ella! Es como si se hubiera llevado a la boca su… su… ¡Ni siquiera podía terminar esa frase en su cabeza sin sentir que le salía vapor de las orejas!

−Y-yo no quería, n-no fue adrede – cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando por todos los medios no desmayarse allí mismo al sentir y oír los cuchicheos de la gente por lo que pasó. Se inclinó en una inclinada reverencia que parecía demasiado dolorosa para la espalda −¡Lo siento mucho! –vociferó nerviosa, con el cuerpo temblando por prever la posible ira del pelirrojo, más este no dijo ni hizo nada

Al abrir los ojos, las cosas no eran mejores, su cara estaba a escasos y míseros quince centímetros de la cremallera de su pantalón. Lo más cerca que en su vida había estado de un miembro masculino intencionado o no en toda su existencia.

Se puso recta con un crujido grimoso en la espalda y las manos temblándole sobre el pecho. No ayudaba que él estuviera ahora mirándola con una expresión inteligible, le dieron ganas de llorar allí mismo. Lo que las cosas se podían de salir de control en menos de dos minutos como había acontecido lo ocurrido.

Por lo que hizo lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza, con el labio tembloroso y los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos como el rubor que ya llegaba a su cuello, se dio media vuelta dispuesta a esconderse donde nunca pudiera sr encontrada. Se puso frente a Kibaal girar sobre sí misma, encontrándolo estupefacto con la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos y sintiéndose culpable por lo que su broma había logrado.

Le arrebató de las manos el collar de su madre con brusquedad impropia en ella, mirándolo con un revoltijo de emociones.

-¡E-eres un idiota!- lloró sin poder retenerlo más y con un potente puñetazo con su chakra en forma de león, lo aventó por el aire cayendo sobre un edificio de piedra, haciendo un boquete en el suelo por la liberación de poder.

Nadie supo que decir al ver tal violencia en la persona más pacifica conocida de Konoha, si antes estaban mudos, ahora ya ni decir.

Tras el inesperado y sorprendente ataque a su compañero de equipo, hipeando con las mejillas mojadas en lágrimas, viendo a sus espaldas a los hermanos de la arena y a Gaara mirarle a los ojos sin cambiar su expresión extraña, salió a una velocidad imperceptible a ojo humano por la calle, dejando a todos en claro que el heredero del clan Inuzuka jamás volvería a hacerle una broma así a su amiga. Lo sabían porque verlo desmayado entre escombros era prueba suficiente.

Temari y Kankuro no sabían que hacer, porque decir no iban a decir nada por temor a como reaccionaria su hermano ante aquello. Es cierto que había cambiado un abismo a como era en el pasado, no mataba ya si no era necesario, pero aún tenía ciertos aspectos que no sabían cómo tratarle. Y eso que había pasado no le había ocurrido en la vida, ¿Cómo actuar tras haber visto como le habían tocado el pene, intencionadamente, a Gaara? ¿Qué se le estaría pasando a éste por la cabeza ahora?

No iban a mentir, sentían miedo porque era como caminar en tierra desconocida con los ojos vendados.

Fue la rubia, que por recibir un codazo en las costillas de su hermano le dejó saber que o le preguntaba ella o se quedaría así el caso, porque ni loco el castaño titiritero se osaría a decir nada. Fulminándole con la mirada por su asquerosa traición y acto cobarde, se acercó temerosa al pelirrojo. Cautelosa.

-¿Gaara estas –no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando el pelirrojo, mirando aún en la dirección de huida de la Hyûga, levantó las manos y con un sencillo sello la arena lo envolvió y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

.

.

La arena reapareció de nuevo en frente de la torre del Hokage, el objetivo principal de aquel viaje que el consejo tanto le había dicho que no fuera porque no podía dejar la villa, pero al que había ido de todas maneras ignorando a esos ancianos que solo sabían quejarse y deseaban tenerlo esposado al despacho al parecer.

Se tomaría esos tres días de viaje como improvisadas vacaciones aunque fuera por trabajo el motivo de su presencia allí. Claro que no era lo mismo trabajar con la cabeza baja firmando, que viajando.

Seguía siendo humano a pesar de que en su pasado no lo pareciera por la carnicería que dejaba a sus espaldas en cualquier lugar al que fuera, hecho por el que no se perdonaría nunca ahora que sus ojos veían el mundo diferente. Necesitaba descansar ahora que el dichoso una cola no estaba sellado dentro de su interior.

Entró por los portones siendo reconocido por los guardias de la entrada enseguida, caminado por los pasillos en busca de las escaleras para llegar al piso de la oficina donde lo estaría esperando el Hokage para dialogar.

Subió lo escalones recordando lo vivido hace no más de cinco minutos, el no haberse esperado tal cosa cuando vieron a esos dos amigos de Naruto juguetear en la calle y acercarse a ellos por petición de Kankuro para saludar y ver mejor su juego entretenido. Aunque él no vio en el rostro de ella que se lo estuviera pasando bien en ningún momento.

Viendo a la heredera del clan ojo blanco pelear por tener de vuelta su colgante, a su amigo esquivarla con bastantes dificultades; él mismo reconocía que su agilidad y flexibilidad eran de alabanza; y al alejarla de dicho objeto a conseguir, no se esperó que por casualidad fuera tocado por Hinata ahí abajo.

No había previsto sus actos como ataque porque no hubo uso de chakra en ningún movimiento por parte de la peliazul hacia Kiba, por lo que su arena no reconoció como ataque su toque inesperado en su miembro.

Paró un momento a dos escalones antes de llegar al piso indicado porque sintió en su rostro, en concreto, en las mejillas, un cosquilleo extraño que nunca había sentido antes que él recordara. Ni tampoco que el mismo hormigueo de su cara bajara a la vez a su vientre, retorciendo sus entrañas por dentro y haciéndole notar en el cuerpo una ínfima sensación de que su calor corporal aumentaba.

Todo por recordar, con detalle, lo inusual pero bien que se había sentido aquello por la pequeña y cálida mano de Hinata al tocarle. Fue placentero en cierto modo.

Siguió el camino por el pasillo, ignorando esas extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo a las que no podía ponerle nombre, hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage que ya estaría a visado de su llegada al edificio por algún empleado el lugar.

Golpeó la puerta con suavidad con los nudillos, divagando sin querer, como en el trayecto de subida de las escaleras, en el tacto directo que había recibido sin preverlo. Fue la primera ver que fue tocado ahí sin ser él mismo cuando iba al servicio. Ya ni decir de tener una cara, femenina nada menos, ahí mismo.

Soltó una bocanada que no se había percatado que mantenía guardada, entrecortada, parpadeando unas cuantas veces ante la impresión de leve bochorno corporal y de incomprensible anhelo. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasándole por solo recordar lo de minutos antes.

−Puedes pasar – por el tono recibido, algo cansino, supo que no era la primera vez que le permitía paso al despacho de forma verbal, no obstante, no lo escuchó porque no estaba prestando atención al estar pendiente por completo en sus pensamientos.

No le hizo esperar más porque sabía en carne propia lo molesto que era aquello cuando le pasaba con sus subordinados por no estar en lo que deberían o embobadas kunoichis que, según su hermano le aseguraba, fantaseaban con él sin importarle tenerlo delante dándoles una misión o un regaño.

−Bienvenido – dijo jovial Kakashi tras su enorme escritorio, con su alegre sonrisa oculta por su inseparable mascara y dejando el trabajo de lado por la lectura de sus conocidos libros eróticos –Espero que el viaje haya ido sin inconvenientes.

−Inconvenientes… -dejó la palabra en el aire, volviendo su cabeza a sumergirse en lo que pasó en plena calle momentos atrás. El calor en su cara y vientre regresaron, no pasando desapercibido por la vista aguda del séptimo Hokage de la Hoja –ninguno.

−¿Estas bien?- dijo apartando a un lado su libro de portada verde, recostándose en la silla con su ojo visible bañado en curiosidad y cierta diversión –Tu rostro se ha enrojecido un poquito de repente, y dudo mucho que sea por un golpe de calor –el pelirrojo vivía en un desierto, el calor era algo natural en su vida. El aludido se llevó las manos a la cara de manera inconsciente, notando como ardían sus pómulos y buscando una respuesta que no sabía que darle porque no sabía que le ocurría. Haciendo reír a su igual en cargo ante ese acto tan humano e inocente para una persona con tanta sangre derramada en el pasado−¿Seguro que no pasó nada por el camino?

Se dispuso a abrir la boca para explicarse ante el tono burlesco y picajoso con el que le hizo esa última pregunta, cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente tras dos tímidos y escuetos golpes a la madera.

−Siento interrumpir, señor Kakashi, pero volví a destrozar unos cuantos postes de entrenamiento –guardó silencio al instante de ingresar en la oficina y ver, tras cerrar la puerta, al kazekage al otro lado de la madera barnizada ya cerrada, mirarla con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa con esa misma expresión facial de cuando huyó para relajarse de camino al edificio –sin querer.

−Hinata, –dejó caer su nombre con resignación, pasando por alto a los dos jóvenes frente él y sus estados al verse entre ellos, riendo bajo por la vergüenza que escuchó de la Hyûga al decirle eso como todos los días desde que concluyó la guerra – Tu sola vas a acabar con los postes de reserva del almacén a este paso.

No fue escuchado por ninguno de ellos, y eso fue extraño porque los dos adolescentes, a un año de la mayoría de edad, eran de sus conocidos, los más centrados y profesionales, Gaara como líder de su villa debía ser centrado y consciente de su entorno, al igual que Hinata que era la candidata a ser la futura heredera de su clan. Llevaban la observación, la suma atención a la recopilación de información en las venas.

Su curiosidad no era para menos sabiendo ese hecho, así que ignorado como estaba, fue fácil ser espectador sin ser reconocido al estar en primera fila.

− _Maldición_ \- pensaron a la vez.

Habían huido para no verse más y tenían que encontrarse allí mismo de entre todos los lugares. El rubor que no abandonó su rostro desde lo ocurrido en la calle por culpa de su amigo, aumentó al captar como su mirada aguamarina de sorpresa, bajaba por su cuerpo a su mano. La mano con la que lo tocó en sus partes bajas, haciendo temblar de nervios y ocultar su rostro con sus manos abochornada al verlo tragar saliva y oscurecer su mirada hacía ella. Dándole igual tener en plena cara la palma que había estado sosteniendo por unos segundos la bragueta del líder de la arena.

Se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro si el Sabaku no dejaba de contemplarla así.

Gaara no supo por qué sus ojos se negaban a apartar la mirada de su pequeña mano de blanca piel de alabastro, menos cuando la llevó a su cara para ocultar su incomodidad de él, recordando lo cerca que había estado su faz, sus labios rosados de su zona íntima y haciendo de sus anteriores sensaciones una tormenta furiosa.

Mirándola, sintió un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre que le hizo la boca salivar como nunca, obligándole a tragar otra vez y desabrocharse el primer botón de su camisa, ¿porque hacia tanta calor de la nada en aquella oficina?

Kakashi, observó con ojos brillantes la historia que se presentaba frente a sus narices por esos dos, una escena que aunque no se podría comparar con sus novelas preferidas, seguía siendo entretenida y algo adorable si se entrecerraba los ojos. Por muy Hokage que fuera, seguían siendo el ninja copia, un shinobi conocido por observar y descubrir el más mínimo detalle de una técnica para hacerse con ella. Por lo que, no pasó desapercibido para él la mirada de la tierna Hinata bajar a la entrepierna de Gaara ni la mirada hambrienta de éste por ella mientras se ocultaba el rostro abochornada. Tampoco pasó desapercibido la elevación en el pantalón del pelirrojo al mirar las manos y los labios femeninos al mismo tiempo que su insignificante rubor se incrementaba hasta el punto de desabrocharse un par de botones ante la sensación de ardor.

Todo aquello envuelto en un halo de pasmosa inocencia para lo indebido que era en realidad.

−Ah, los jóvenes de hoy en día- dijo en un bajo susurro nostálgico, ocultando su rostro alegre tras su libro, entretenido al verlos sin saber que hacer- Quien pudiera pillar esa juventud otra vez.

FIN

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Muy buenas a todos de queridos lectores a este nuevo one-shot que en realidad iba a ser un pequeñísimo drabble (me enrollo demasiado escribiendo y por eso no me salen tras cortas) recién sacado del horno.**

 **Esto es otra de mis locas y extrañas ideas de mí repentinas sacadas de mi desequilibrada imaginación que tenía que escribir sí o sí. Y es que lo gracioso y penoso al mismo tiempo de esto es que se me ocurrió esta pequeña trama porque jugando con mi hermano y sus amigos el otro día, terminé tocándole el culo a uno de ellos… ¡Maldito juego del Twister!**

 **Este fic no sale en la lista de mi perfil, lo sé, pero es de esas ideas que si las ignoras, no vuelven a aparecer jamás y de las que te arrepientes de no haber escrito porque son graciosas y buenas.**

 **Así que podéis seguir votando por el nuevo one-shot de mi perfil que deseáis que escriba mediante un voto por review o PM. La votación se cerrará cuando publique un nuevo capítulo de Quebrantando las reglas, el cual ya he empezado a escribir, estáis a tiempo para elegir todavía.**

 **Sí veis cualquier error háganmelo saber por review, por favor.**

 **Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**

 **Publicado el 8 de noviembre de 2016.**


End file.
